russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC 5 Program Schedule and Shows (2005-2006)
2005 *Sentro *Big News *Probe *INQ TV *Club TV *IslaMusik *Dokyu *ABC News Alert *Wow Maling Mali *Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love *ABCinema *Batas Barangay *Anime Ring Kaisho *Cyborg Kuro Chan *Sailor Moon *Ninja Boy Rantaro *Legend of Shaolin Kung-Fu *Art is-Kool *Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda *TNA iMPACT! *Ringside TV *American Idol *Look Who's Talking *Betty La Fea *Three Blind Dates *The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel *Friends *Fear Factor *Lizzie McGuire *Viva Box Office *KNN (Kabataan News Network) *Frontlines *How About My Place? *Island Flavors *Tahanang Pinoy *Gourmet Everyday *Generation RX *Mommy Academy *Comedy Bites *Trip Ko 'To! *The Basketball Show *Animal X *Health Line *Field Trip *Animal X *The Practical Cook Show 'Schedule' Weekdays *6:00 am - Sentro (replay) *6:30 am - DVMC: Dream Video Music Channel *9:00 am - Winner TV Shopping *11:00 am - Family Rosary Crusade *12:00 nn - Dora the Explorer *12:30 pm - Spongebob Squarepants *1:00 pm - Winner TV Shopping *3:30 pm - EZ Shop *4:30 pm - Batas Barangay (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *4:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *5:00 pm - Sailor Moon (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *5:30 pm - TNA Impact (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *6:30 pm - Sentro *7:30 pm - The Apprentice (Monday) *7:30 pm - 3 Blind Dates (Tuesday) *7:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *7:30 pm - American Idol (Thursday) *8:30 pm - Fear Factor (Monday) *8:30 pm - Lizzie McGuire (Tuesday) *9:00 pm - Friends (Tuesday) *9:00 pm - Guinness Book of Records (Thursday) *9:30 pm - Mr. Ogie *10:00 pm - Hulog ng Langit *10:30 pm - Big News *11:00 pm - Look Who's Talking (Monday) *11:00 pm - Probe (Tuesday) *11:00 pm - Dokyu (Wednesday) *11:00 pm - INQ TV (Thursday) *11:00 pm - Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda (Friday) *12:00 mn - ESPN Golf Saturday (Sabado Sabado) *7:00 am - Word Made Flash *8:00 am - Light Talk *9:00 am - Family Rosary Crusade *9:30 am - Art-Is-Kool *10:00 am - Healthline *10:30 am - Mommy Academy *11:00 am - Gourmet Everyday *11:30 am - The Practical Cook *12:00 nn - Dora the Explorer *12:30 pm - Spongebob Squarepants *1:00 pm - Winner TV Shopping *2:30 pm - Trip Ko 'To! *3:00 pm - Kabataan News Network *4:00 pm - Legend of Shaolin Kung-Fu (Anime Ring Kaisho) *4:30 pm - Ninja Boy Rantaro (Anime Ring Kaisho) *5:00 pm - Sailor Moon (Anime Ring Kaisho) *5:30 pm - Cyborg Kurochan (Anime Ring Kaisho) *6:00 pm - IslaMusik *7:00 pm - Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love *8:00 pm - Club TV *9:00 pm - Wow Maling Mali *10:00 pm - The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel *10:30 pm - ABCinema Sunday *6:00 am - Soul Mix *7:00 am - Sunday TV Mass *8:00 am - Sailor Moon *8:30 am - Cyborg Kurochan *9:00 am - Generation RX *9:30 am - Tahanang Pinoy *10:00 am - Island Flavors *10:30 am - How 'Bout My Place *2:00 pm - The Basketball Show *3:00 pm - Ringside TV *4:00 pm - PBA *9:00 pm - American Idol *10:00 pm - Viva Box Office 'ABC Stars' *John Susi (Sentro) *Ali Sotto (Ali!) *Ogie Alcasid (home network of ABC, the voice of Cyborg Kurochan) *Joey De Leon (Wow Maling Mali) *Maverick and Ariel (The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel) *Amelyn Veloso (Big News) *Cheri Mercado (Big News, INQ TV) *Jove Francisco (Sentro Weekend) *Dominic Ochoa (Hulog ng Langit, the voice of Ninja Boy Rantaro) *Mylene Dizon (Hulog ng Langit) *Laura Jean (Club TV) *Loren Legarda (Real Stories) *Anne Torres (Dokyu) *VJ Jamie (Anime Ring Kaisho) *Cheche Lazaro (Probe) *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Batas Barangay) *Ala Paredes (IslaMusik) *Sarah Geronimo (the voice of Sailor Moon) *Jomike Tejido (Art-is-Kool) *JM Rodriguez (Three Blind Dates) *Atom Araullo (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Jen Tungol (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Mommy Academy) 2006 *''Philippine Idol'' (Mon, Tue and Thurs 9:00-9:30 pm, Saturday 10:00-10:30 pm and Sunday 9:00-10:00 pm) *''PBA'' (Wed and Fri 7:30-9:30 pm, Saturday 5:00-7:00 pm and 10:30 pm-12:30 am and Sunday 4:00-9:00 pm) *''Shall We Dance?'' (Saturday 9:00-10:00 pm) **Hosted by Lucy Torres-Gomez, Shall We Dance? pairs a celebrity with a professional dance partner for a rigorous dance-reality competition. *''Sentro'' (Mon-Fri 6:30-7:30 pm) **An early evening Filipino news program that features highlights of the day’s top stories and events. Anchored by Ali Sotto and John Susi. *''Big News'' (Mon-Fri 10:00-10:30 pm) **A late-night news program anchored by Cheri Mercado and Amelyn Veloso. *''Letty La Mas Fea'' (Mon-Fri 11:30 pm-12:00 mn) *''Doble Cara'' (Monday-Friday 12:00 mn-12:30 am) *''Wow Maling Mali'' (Saturday 7:00-8:00 pm) **Hosted by veteran comedian Joey de Leon, this show goes around the Philippines, pulling practical jokes on unsuspecting people. *''Wala Yan Sa Lolo Ko!'' (Monday 8:00-9:00 pm) **TV can never be more funny, funky, and haughty than this! Think vintage cars, live audience, a DJ, plus the wacky tandem of Maverick and Ariel who takes modesty to the next level. *''ABC News Alert'' *''Todo Max'' (Tuesday 8:00-9:00 pm) *''Dokyu'' (Monday 10:30-11:30 pm) **DOKYU is a venue for student, independent or first-time filmmakers to showcase their documentaries. Untouched by mainstream commercialism, these are documentaries in their purest form. In its first season, 26 productions made by students from reputable colleges and universities in the country revolutionized Philippine TV through documentaries with insightful and inspiring themes, cutting edge and innovative styles.In its second season, DOKYU presented documentaries by NGOs and established filmmakers with topics ranging from human rights violations in the countryside and children's rights to Philippine cultural traditions and snapshots of smalltown village life.Like a Special Edition DVD copy of a blockbuster movie, DOKYU does not only feature the documentaries themselves but it also profiles the filmmakers and presents their commentaries. Peppered with visually striking images, Dokyu examines the idea behind each documentary. *''Totoo TV'' (Monday 7:30-8:00 pm) **Walang kinatatakutan. Walang kinikilingan. Walang hiya.” Nobody else but comic duo and reality icons Maverick and Ariel can pull off such stunts as: sport a superman and batman costume, head on to meet the no-nonsense Justice Secretary Raul Gonzales, and ask who amongst the known comic superheroes the secretary wishes to become. That’s but an example of this pseudo investigative correspondents’ bold inquiries. It’s journalism like never before. Be wild, be crazy, be witty in Totoo TV. *''Ali!'' (Tuesday 10:00-11:00 pm) **A light public-affairs show that brings the wide gamut of Ali Sotto’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, music, and advocacy to her personal real-life dramas in one insightful, delightful and novel TV entrant mirroring the host’s distinct character. *''Ripley's Believe it or Not'' (Saturdays 8:00-9:00 pm) *''SOS: Stories of Survival'' (Thursday 10:30-11:30 pm) **It’s better safe than sorry. That’s what S.O.S. is all about! Hosted by news-anchor-turned-action-man Martin Andanar, S.O.S. is packed with action, suspense and real-life drama. More so, it provides viewers with up-to-the-minute information and useful survival tips when meeting head to head with natural disasters. *''Ultimate Guinness World Records'' (Tuesday 7:30-8:00 pm) *''ABCinema'' (Sundays 10:00 pm-12:00 mn) *''Venta 5'' (Mon-Sat 10:00 am-1:00 pm) *''Batas Barangay'' (Mon-Fri 4:30-5:00 pm) **A public service program hosted by Atty. Batas Mauricio with legal affairs informs and educates Filipinos about human rights as he introduces the viewers in the world of law who seeks legal advice. *''Nick on ABC'' (Monday-Saturday 6:00-9:00 am and Mon-Fri 2:30-4:00 pm) **''Spongebob Squarepants'' **''ChalkZone'' **''Hey Arnold'' **''Catdog'' **''Blue's Clues'' **''Dora the Explorer'' **''Avatar: The Legend of Aang'' **''Danny Phantom'' *''Anime Ring Kaisho'' (Mon-Fri 5:00-5:30 pm and Saturday 1:00-2:30 pm) **''Cyborg Kuro Chan'' (Saturday 1:00-1:30 pm) **''Sailor Moon'' (Saturday 4:30-5:00 pm) **''Ninja Boy Rantaro'' (Saturday 1:30-2:00 pm) **''Legend of Shaolin Kung-Fu'' (Mon-Fri 5:00-5:30 pm) **''Mon Colle Knight'' (Saturday 2:00-2:30 pm) *''National Geographic'' (Mon-Fri 4:00-4:30 pm) *''Hulog ng Langit'' (Mon-Fri 9:30-10:00 pm) **A soap opera known as teleserye Starting Dominic Ochoa and Mylene Dizon, directed by Wenn V. Deramas *''Fear Factor'' (Thursday 7:30-8:30 pm) *''KNN (Kabataan News Network)'' (Saturday 10:30-11:00 am) **Veering away from the conventional adult-dominated TV news programs, KNN forefronts teen broadcasters and reporters delivering current events in their very young yet significant perspective. KNN is a breakthrough in children’s TV programming, because this one is not just FOR children, but it is also done BY children. *''Art is-Kool'' (Saturday 9:30-10:00 am) *''Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda'' (Friday 10:30-11:30 pm) **A news magazine that delves on stories of real people, intriguing places, and newsworthy events. Loren Legarda tackles them with the skills of a seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of a national leader. *''TNA iMPACT!'' (Mon, Tue and Thurs 5:30-6:30 pm) *''Ringside TV'' (Sunday 3:00-4:00 pm) **Ringside is the ultimate boxing show that not only highlights the best boxing matches in the Philippines but also features boxing news, tips, and much more. *''Lizzie McGuire'' (Thursday 8:30-9:00 pm) *''Kids TV'' (Saturday 4:00-4:30 pm) *''Ating Alamin'' (Sunday 2:00-3:00 pm) *''Frontlines'' (Wednesday 10:30-11:30 pm) *''Island Flavors'' (Sunday 9:00-9:30 am) *''Star sa Kusina'' (Sunday 10:00-10:30 am) *''Gourmet Everyday'' (Sunday 9:30-10:00 am) *''Generation RX'' (Saturday 9:00-9:30 am) *''Mommy Academy'' (Saturday 11:00-11:30 am) *''Tahanang Pinoy'' (Sunday 9:00-9:30 am) 'ABC Stars' *John Susi (Sentro) *Ali Sotto (Sentro, Ali!) *Lucy Torres (Shall We Dance?) *Dominic Ochoa (Shall We Dance?, Hulog ng Langit, the voice of Ninja Boy Rantaro) *Ogie Alcasid (home network of ABC, the voice of Cyborg Kurochan) *Joey de Leon (Wow Mali) *Benjie Paras (Guinness) *Maverick and Ariel (Totoo TV) *Gladys Guevarra (Todo Max) *Sarah Geronimo (the voice of Sailor Moon) *Ryan Agoncillo (Philippine Idol) *Martin Andanar (SOS: Stories of Survival) *Amelyn Veloso (Big News) *Cheri Mercado (Big News) *Jove Francisco (Sentro Weekend) *Loren Legarda (Real Stories) *Anne Torres (Dokyu) *VJ Jamie (Anime Ring Kaisho) *Mylene Dizon (Hulog ng Langit) *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Batas Barangay) *Atom Araullo (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Jen Tungol (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Janeena Chan (Kids TV) *Miguel Sarne (Kids TV) *Joyce Manansala (Kids TV) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Mommy Academy) Category:The 5 Network